Merry Christmas
by JoshuaHale
Summary: This is a Michelangelo/OMC, set during BTTS cartooniverse. Mikey and Max spend their first christmas together as a couple. How will it all plan out?


Merry Christmas

written by: PrinceJay & PrinceMaiMai (my bff)

* * *

><p>AN: This is a MichelangeloOMC, set during BTTS cartooniverse. The turtles all have mates and they spend their first christmas together as couples. How will it all plan out?

AN2: Merry Christmas from me to you and hope you all have a wonderful and safe holidays. *kisses and hugs*

Mikey & Maxie: Merry Christmas Everyone! *waves* Enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

><p>Mikey relaxed on the couch with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. Smooth green skin, soft black spiked hair glowing in the light. His name was Max, or his nickname given by Mikey, Maxy. Max was beaten, raped, and experimented by scientists and turned him into a evil mutant ninja turtle. Mikey saw the good in Max's heart and Max had overcome his dark side and sided with the turtles. Mikey and Max's relationship began developing as they grew closer and closer to each other. Leo, Don, and Raph saw their little brother mature even though he was still the little goofball they knew and loved. The air had a distinct winter's bite as snow and ice blanketed the entire city of New York. Mikey and Max cuddled in each other's warmth as they giggled and laugh at the pictures that were taken. Max giggled at the picture of Mikey asleep with his mouth wide open. Mikey lightly kissed Max on the cheek as Max slowly cycled through the pictures. They came across a picture of Don balancing a cup on his nose with Venus laughing as the cup spilled over Don. Suddenly their was a picture where Mikey blushed. It was a picture of Mikey staring into Max's eyes as they kissed. It looked like a professional shot as Mikey held Max closer to him.<p>

"I wonder who took this picture?"

"Probably one of your brothers or one of the girls."

"I'll get them for this."

"No, don't it looks cute."

"You're cute."

"No you are."

"Well you got me there."

Mikey and Max locked lips together as Mikey covered himself and Max with a few blankets. The next morning was a week before christmas with some help from April and Casey, the turtles were decorating the entire lair of the christmas/winter season. Michelangelo finished pinning up the last of the christmas lights and the lair was finally complete. The young turtle plopped on the couch and began sipping on his hot cocoa. Suddenly the new addition of the group ninja flipped onto Mikey's lap scaring the orange clad turtle a bit nearly spilling all of his hot cocoa. Max kissed Mikey on his lips as a few christmas movies began playing on the plasma screen. It was time for training as the gang began sparring practice in the dojo being observed by Master Splinter, who was happily meditating. Once training was over Max had his headphones on as he listened to a new song he downloaded. He began singing along with the singer.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done<em>

_And I can barely look at you_  
><em>But every single time I do<em>  
><em>I know we'll make it anywhere<em>  
><em>Away from here<em>

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<em>

Mikey wrapped Max in his arms as he little boyfriend began singing more as he smile and stared into Mikey's crystal light blue eyes.

_Louder louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

_To think I might not see those eyes_  
><em>Makes it so hard not to cry<em>  
><em>And as we say our long goodbye<em>  
><em>I nearly do<em>

Everyone was soon captivated by Max's angelic voice as he sang while kissing Mikey on his cheek.

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<em>

_Louder louder_  
><em>And we'll run for our lives<em>  
><em>I can hardly speak I understand<em>  
><em>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

_Light up, light up_  
><em>As if you have a choice<em>  
><em>Even if you cannot hear my voice<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you dear<em>

_Louder louder_  
><em>And we'll run for our lives<em>  
><em>I can hardly speak I understand<em>  
><em>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

Everyone clapped and applauded as Max noticed he and Mikey were standing under the mistletoe as Mikey stared into Maxie's vibrant eyes.

"Merry Christmas Maxie." Mikey said

"Merry Christmas Mikey." Max smiled

Mikey pressed his lips against Max's as he the older turtle slowly deepened the kiss as the girls awed and watched the couple kiss as the kiss longed for twenty minutes.


End file.
